Electronic components having a semiconductor chip, in particular having a magnetic memory chip, are particularly jeopardized by magnetic fields from the surroundings of the electronic components, such as transformers, power supply units, fan motors and the like, it being possible for unintentional switching operations to be triggered in the circuit chips. Magnetic interference of just a few tenths of an Oersted can already trigger malfunctions, especially since the threshold values for a logic zero and a logic one are continuously being minimized with increasing miniaturization of the circuit cells. While electronic components on the basis of flat conductor frames have a limited protective effect by virtue of the metallic structures, said protective effect is completely eliminated in the case of electronic components on the basis of BGA type housings (ball grid array type).
Shieldings on the basis of permalloy or alloy 42 have the disadvantage of a high remanence for shielding large devices, so that these materials behave like a permanent magnet, that is to say that after they have been exposed to a magnetic field, they form a permanent inherent magnetic field and can thus impair or permanently damage the functionality of electronic components having a circuit chip. Therefore, the use of flat conductor frames made of such materials or shielding housings made of materials with high remanence can oppositely reverse the desired shielding effect for electronic components having a circuit chip, so that the circuit chip is permanently damaged by a remaining residual magnetic field on account of the high remanence of these materials.